Vehicle doors especially automobile doors can be heavy and cumbersome for the user of the doors especially the young and old. The automobile doors can be extremely heavy and present a burden to open and close. When opening the doors, gravity or other conditions such as high winds may cause these doors begin to close before the user of the door has had the opportunity to exit the vehicle. This may be a dangerous situation if the user has already placed a leg or an arm outside of the door. The slamming door can be painful and can cause injuries to the user, and the user may not have enough strength to prevent the door form slamming. Under these circumstances, it is desirable to have a mechanism to freeze the motion of the door without using the strength of the user. Furthermore, millions of dollars may be saved from preventing these types of injuries to persons and preventing damages to other vehicles.